This invention relates to a hay baler and more particularly to a belt guide roller for a baler.
Hay baling machines are now being used to create extremely large cylindrical bales. One such machine is manufactured by Vermeer Manufacturing Company, Pella, Iowa. In such machines, the hay passes through compression rollers and is folded onto itself by a plurality of belts so that very large cylindrical bales are formed. The belts on the baler at the lower forward portion thereof tend to slide laterally if the bale being formed therein is uneven. This uneven configuration is often caused by variations in windrows and a lack of uniformity in the manner in which the hay passes into the unit.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to provide a belt guide roller for a baler.
A further object of the invention is to provide a belt guide roller for a baler which prevents lateral shifting of the belts at the lower forward end of the baler.
A further object of the invention is to provide a belt guide roller for a baler which exerts pressure against the belts so that the belts engage a greater portion of the periphery of the immediately adjacent drive roller.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a belt guide roller for a baler which may be easily mounted on the existing balers without substantial alteration thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a belt guide roller for a baler which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.